


Little Piggy

by KurlyFrasier



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Happy, Hurt, One Shot, Oneshot, Raph x Reader - Freeform, Sad, Short, TMNT, already in a relationship, cant think of the word..., mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlyFrasier/pseuds/KurlyFrasier
Summary: Hello, can you do a fic were Bayverse Raph and his S.O get into a fight and he hurts her feelings and Raph go to her house to apologize? Please, I love your writing ❤️~~~A/N: The above is my very first request ever! I was so excited about it! and so very nervous I have the feeling the ‘fight’ isn’t quite as...idk...horrible? as you were hoping for, but I still hope you like it! :D @samyp05 Also, I assumed you wanted Raph and Reader to be in a relationship already. Although, now that I’m reading it again, I could have started them out as ‘friends’ (teehee)... BUT I liked how this turned out for the most part (: ENJOY!p.s. I’m glad you asked for Bayverse cuz...he’s basically the only one I write lol
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Little Piggy

I was heaving, eyes blazed with fury, and fists clenched at my sides to keep myself from slapping the daylights out of my so-called boyfriend. He was being such a freaking jerk.

First, it was my favorite pizza toppings. _Okay, so they might be considered weird, but honestly? What’s better than my favorite foods in one?_

Then, it was my music. _So what if rock wasn’t my favorite?_

My sad video-gaming skills. _Of course I’m terrible, idiot. That was my first time playing the game!_

My favorite movie. _Okay, so the best movie ever made might not be his speed. Would it really kill him to watch it with me?_

My favorite color. _Just because it isn’t red doesn’t mean I don’t love it; it’s just…a new favorite that he doesn’t know about, is all._

And so many other stupid little things. 

But now. Now, he was making fun of my laugh. He called me _‘little piggy’._

That stupid, red bandana-wearing, mutant freak!

“I can’t control how I laugh, Raphael,” I seethed through clenched teeth.

“But it’s funny-”

“It’s not funny,” I deadpanned.

Flashes of all the popular kids in school flew through my mind. Their perfect, snortless laughing. Their oinking in my face. Their leftover food from lunch dumped on my head. Their mean little notes they left in my locker. The pigs they drew on my face in permanent marker when I fell asleep on the bus. School was not a safe place, no matter how much parents think it may be.

“Okay,” he chuckled, moving his toothpick from one corner of his mouth to the other with his tongue. “I don’t see wha’ the big deal is, Sweets.”

“The deal, Raph, is that I’m going home,” I fumed, turning away to walk out of the lair before shouting over my shoulder. “And I’m not sure if I’m ever coming back.”

“Wait! Whaddya mean yer not comin’ back?” He shouted, his steps heavy as he quickly caught up to me.

“Really?” I spun around to face him, yanking my arm out of his gentle hold. “For someone who isn’t accepted by the world for reasons he can’t control; he sure is quick to make fun of the things his significant other can’t control about themself.”

“Come on Y/n,” he groaned, sounding exasperated. “I was jus’ teasin’. Ya know that.”

“Raph,” I put a hand on my hip and glared up at him. “I’m fed up with all of your so-called teasing. That’s all you ever do-”

“Ya nevah seemed ta care before-”

“Shut it!” I put a palm up, signalling silence as frustrated tears started to prick at my eyes. “I deserve cuddles and hugs and kisses and my choice of pizza toppings! I’m going home. Don’t follow me.”

“Bu-”

“I said don’t, Raph,” I sighed- my sad attempt at keeping the tears at bay before he saw. “I’ll be fine. Besides, it’s daylight. Wouldn’t want you to be seen.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph watched you walk down the tunnel, heart shattering, until he couldn’t hear your footsteps anymore and stomped to his makeshift gym, ignoring his brothers’ stares. He needed to hit something- hard. He didn’t understand what had you in such a tiff.

_Thump-thump._

So he teased you about your laugh. So what?

_Whack!_

He had always teased you about every little thing. You were always such a good sport about it all. It was one of the many reasons he fell for you.

_Thump-thump, whack!_

What was so different about your cute little snort. It was adorable to his ears. He couldn’t help but say something about it. It’s not a big deal, right? You never got so upset about his teasing before.

_Whack! Thunk-whack!_

Your reaction said otherwise, though. The light in your e/c eyes disappeared as if he blew the candle out himself. Your carefree smile slipped away like it was never there in the first place.

_Thunk-thunk. Whack! Thump._

Then you were gone. Threatening to never return and he couldn’t live with that. Especially since you were fine until-

Until he called you ‘little piggy’. He groaned, realizing the nickname was what hit a nerve. He checked the time on his phone, also hoping to see a message from you. There was nothing and only a couple of hours had gone by. There were still a few more to go until it got dark. Restless, he paced the lair, taking extra care to avoid his brothers’ gazes- and Master Splinter’s. Definitely Master Splinter’s. He always knew the best way to make Raph feel infinitely worse about his stupidity without actually saying anything.

Deciding that pacing was getting him nowhere, Raph left the lair. Questions of where he was going shouted after him. He ignored them, thinking only of you. He had to apologize. He needed to see you. He had to convince you to come back. If he didn’t- 

Well, Raph didn’t want to think about that. 

He didn’t care that there was still two hours left until the sun set. He needed to see you. Needed to hug you, kiss you, cuddle up in bed with you and watch your favorite movie together. The one he secretly loved, but would never admit. Maybe even order a pizza with all of your favorite toppings that should be illegal to add on it. 

Finally, after a long fifteen minutes of jumping rooftop to rooftop, Raph landed on your apartment building with a loud thud. He winced at the sound, hoping whoever lived directly below didn’t hear anything. Taking a deep breath, he climbed down the fire escape to your window.

It was closed.

That simple fact broke the fragile remains of his heart. Although, the sun was still out. Maybe you didn’t open your window for him until the sun set? It was a sliver of hope and he grabbed onto it for all he was worth as he peeped through your window.

You laid in bed, watching the very movie he hoped to watch with you tonight. He sighed, wondering if he shouldn’t have come. The thought slipped away the moment he caught sight of the kleenexes surrounding you. He hoped they were there due to allergies, but knew better.

Tentatively, Raph tapped on your window, holding his breath. If you wouldn’t speak to him tonight, he didn’t know what he would do. Just the thought of you storming away earlier that day had his chest aching and vision blurring.

“What are you doing! Get in here before someone sees you, idiot!”

Idiot. Accurate as it may be, right now he didn’t know if the word was a good or bad thing as he squeezed through the window. Still, the sound of your voice allowed him to breathe again.

“Y/n,” he stated hoarsely as you sat on your bed, looking exhausted.

“Yeah, Raph?” You asked after a long moment, looking up at him, waiting.

“I’m sorry. I won’t call ya little piggy-”

You flinched at the words.

“Sorry, I won’t say it again. I didn’t know it would upset ya so much,” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his head, taking a small step toward you now that the hard part was over, and continued in a rush. “And we can watch yer favorite movie anytime ya want. And eat yer weird pizza. And-”

“Play video games in the lair without you taking over?”

“Yeah-”

“And listen to my favorite music?”

“Yeah, Swee’heart. Anything ya want. Just please,” his voice cracked as he took another small step closer, those green eyes boring into your own. “Please, don’t leave me.”

“Okay,” you whispered, still staring up at him.

“Yeah?” His heart soared, feeling lighter as you glued its broken pieces back into place.

You nodded, eyes flicking around your room as if you were searching for something.

“Ya gonna tell me why it botha’ed ya so much?” Raph took care to make himself sound curious, but all he really wanted were the details of who he needed to knock some sense into. He had never seen you so distraught before and he didn’t like it. Nobody messed with those he loved without facing his fists.

Your head shook, eyes tightly closed in an attempt to block the memories away.

“Okay, okay,” you were snatched off your bed and into a pair of strong arms, holding you close as he whispered in your ear. “Ya don’t gotta tell me today.”

You nodded, unable to voice your thanks.

“Whaddya say we order yer pizza, cuddle up in yer bed, and start this movie over?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bullies = not cool. People have feelings so DON’T DO IT. Think before you say and do things, people, it really is not that difficult.


End file.
